Life and Death
by Belles7
Summary: Someone dies. Death comes to take the soul. Not unless Life breathes existence back into the soul first. AkaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Life and Death**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 1: Life, the savior<em>

_..._

_Someone dies. _

_Death comes to take the soul. _

_Not unless Life breathes existence back into the soul first_

_..._

It was the busy part of morning, the time when humans took up all the space on the sidewalks. Adults, dressed in their various working attires, walked to their daily jobs. Some were sipping coffee, preparing themselves for another day of life. Some had their eyes glued to their cellular devices, scanning the hand-size screen as they walked. Some just simply walked with their hands empty and eyes empty as well. Just an empty shell of what used to be an energetic person.

Then, there were students of all ages strolling down the sidewalks as well. High school girls chatted excitedly in pairs or small groups. High school boys laughed and bellowed, basking in the prime time of their life. Middle school students chased each other as they ran to school, freely laughing. Some elementary kids walked to school with a game device in their hands, fingers pressing the buttons quickly. Others simply conversed about trivial things. College students hurried off to class whereas some entered a local coffee shop with backpacks slung over one shoulder and a book or two stuffed in the other arm.

Life sat on the roof of a company building, waiting. He was waiting for someone to die and while he waited, he observed the human lifestyle. Humans were simple beings; that was what he first thought, but after observing their behaviors and actions for quite some time, he began to think they weren't such simple beings. They were actually quite complicated beings. He'd never understand the way humans processed things...they were so _emotional_. They did things out of emotions.

Life once encountered a situation where a woman murdered an armed man to protect her child. The person who died would have been labeled, according to human terms, as a runaway criminal. Life found himself wondering if he should breathe existence back into the dying man, but he took too long to decide for Death had already come to take the soul.

Life hid in the shadows as Death did his job. When Death disappeared with the soul, Life reappeared and stared at the dead and empty man lying on the cold cement ground. A group of humans, dubbed as police officers, appeared to help the woman and her child. They talked to the woman who said she killed the man to protect her child. Life cocked his head. Wasn't the woman a murderer now?

Life watched the woman be escorted away to the police station. Her child was taken as well. The dead body was retrieved and Life wondered what was going to happen to the woman. Was she going to be penalized for killing the man? Or was she going to be pardoned? After all, she did do it to save her child and herself.

Life was sitting on the roof, reflecting over that particular incident, when he heard a ringing sound. It was the chiming of a bell. This was no ordinary bell; only Life and Death could hear this bell as it marked the end of a human's life.

The embodiment of Life was a sky blue-haired male with bright and round azure eyes. Life stood up and scanned the area. Ambulances echoed in the distance, heading to the scene of commotion. In the middle of the street was a body.

Life hopped off the building and landed on his feet perfectly. He ghosted through the crowd of humans, easily avoiding contact. He could see the bleeding and unconscious body flat on the ground; the college student's soul exuded from his body. A rushing paramedic's arm brushed through Life's arm, completely unaware.

The college student stared down at his body. He covered his mouth, gasping. "Wha... that's not me. It can't be."

The student called out to several people, spinning in a circle. No one noticed him; no one could hear him. Life walked closer, hearing the young man's internal thoughts. _I can't die. I have an exam to take. My friends, my girlfriend, my parents, my little brother. I can't die here. Not now. I'm too young! I have a life to live!_

The student tried to jump back into his body, desperate. He pounded the cement road, frustrated. There was the chiming of the bell again. The student looked around, confused and scared. He had no idea what was going on, but judging from the people's faces, they didn't hear the bells.

Life now stood in front of the young man who quickly got up to his feet. "You can see me!"

The blue-haired male nodded. "Kiyoshi Teppei. Second year student at Seirin University."

"How did you know that?"

"Do you want to live?" Life replied, cutting straight to business.

"Of course I do." Kiyoshi looked at his body again. "I _need_ to live."

"Then, I will help you survive this."

Life walked over to the body, kneeling down. He scanned the body and spotted a twisted leg. The human body really was frail and weak. "Even though you'll escape Death, you will most likely suffer a severe injury. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes!" Kiyoshi replied, eager to live. Even if it meant he couldn't play basketball for some time, he'd do anything to live. Of course, he didn't understand that Life literally meant that he'd be escaping Death.

The blue-haired male leaned closer to Kiyoshi's face, assessing the paleness of the dying body, and tapped a finger on his chest where the heart resided. A white light glowed around the college student's body and Life stood up again.

"You won't remember our encounter, Kiyoshi Teppei."

The young man nodded. Life turned to leave and the soul was sucked back into the body. The ringing bells ceased shaking.

The paramedic's eyes widened in shock. "He's alive!"

"What?" another one asked. "But we just confirmed his death!"

"Forget about that! His life is top priority right now! Take him to the hospital!"

Life watched the ambulance speed away and disappeared. He now sat on the roof of a sky scraper and looked down the street, sensing something heavy and stifling. Rows of flower bushes were dead and drooped to the ground, colored in a dark shade of grey. Death had come, mysteriously cloaked in black. In a blink, Death disappeared empty handed.

A smile graced the fair face of Life. A life had been spared this fine morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Erm, yeah, I've been wanting to type this plot up. Finally did it. This might just be a one-shot. Don't know for sure. Kind of depends on my mood and reaction rates. *Shrugs* Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life and Death**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 2: Death, the cursed one<em>

…

_Death is to be feared._

_Death is to be avoided._

_Death is cursed, _

_forever to be in the darkness_

…

There was the sound of ambulances, the sound of rushed footsteps and the sound of the creaking wheels of a gurney. The death of a human was a time of chaos. The extraction of the human soul was a time of fear and confusion as it was not a normal thing to find yourself staring at your unconscious body.

Death, with his overwhelming presence, glided to the scene. The world turned gray as nature's life and beauty were instantly sucked away. Flowers decayed. Insects drop dead on the ground. And humans? They didn't notice Death. Except for one particular soul.

"Please spare me," the soul begged. "I have to take care of my family."

The figure shrouded in darkness remained silent, watching the human soul plead for another chance at life. With the wave of a single finger, Death had the soul following him as he led it to the afterlife.

"I don't want to die! Please!"

"Your time has come."

The man's body went limp as hopelessness settled upon him. He forced himself to look away from his human body and began to notice how translucent he was becoming. His hands were almost see through. "W-w-what will happen to me?"

Death replied, "I have no idea what happens to your soul."

"Who are you?"

"I am Death. I will take you to the departure point and from there on, you shall travel on your own."

"But I don't know where to go!"

Death continued walking away from the scene. The soul was compelled to follow the mysterious figure. Death said, "I haven't the slightest idea where you are to go as well."

* * *

><p>When Life appeared at the scene, he was already too late. The soul was no longer there. A pang of sadness shot through Life. Even though he heard the bells stop chiming, he continued to run. Why? Because he could hear the soul crying out for another chance to live. The soul was calling out to him, Life.<p>

* * *

><p>"We are here," Death said, stopping in the middle of no where.<p>

The soul looked around. "There's nothing here."

Death pointed across from them. "The mortal eyes cannot see the entrance to the afterlife. Only Life and I can see it."

"Life?" the soul asked, sounding desperate. A spark of hope reignited. "Life is a person? Can I see Life? Can I speak to Life? Please."

Death shook his head. "You can no longer go back. Life is not here."

"Take me to Life. That's all I ask of you!"

"I am standing right in front of you, but you have yet to call my name. Do you not acknowledge my existence?"

"I can't die!"

* * *

><p>The doctor stared at the jolting body. "He's having a seizure. We need to calm him down. Inject the-"<p>

A distinct and long beep sound cut the order off. The heartbeat monitor displayed a flat green line. The body no longer moved, laying deathly still.

"The patient died. 4:27 pm. Date..."

* * *

><p>Death walked away from the closed entrance and right before he was going to disappear, he found a blue-haired male standing in front of him. Only two entities could come to the departure point: Life and Death.<p>

"You're too late, Life," Death knowingly said.

He watched those bright blue eyes become filled with sadness. Life repeated somberly, "I was too late."

"There was no point in coming here, Life. I took the soul first."

Death proceeded to walk away and Life chased after him. The blue-haired male reached into the cloud of darkness and gripped Death's wrist. "You should have let me save him. Couldn't you hear hi-"

Death looked at him through the veil of darkness. "Release your hold and remove yourself from my presence, Life."

Life hesitantly retracted his hand and stepped out from the dark cloud circling around Death's body. Death said, "How much more foolish could you get, Life? To cling to a soul is beyond absurdity."

Life's blue eyes hardened as he remarked, "I'm supposed to help those souls live."

"You give life. I take life."

Death walked away without saying another word to Life.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this is no longer a one-shot. Yomi14, I think you made an excellent point. Thanks for all the reviews, guys; it got me seriously thinking about this story. I hope you liked this chapter. I was wondering how I should put the afterlife things and stuff, but meh, it turned out better than I expected. I like the feeling of the unknown. Guess that's why Death doesn't know much about afterlife besides his duty.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Important News**

Due to changes in my circumstance, I will be able to continue my stories again. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I apologize for all the stress and confusion. I will return to ffnet in 2 months of time once things have settled down. I will never forget all the reviews left by you wonderful readers. Thank you very much for keeping me strong when things were dark and when I was so close to abandoning you all. Seriously blessed to have people support me and my passion.

Hope to see you soon :)

Belles7.


End file.
